In recent years, the popularity of "frozen drinks" has been increasing dramatically. These drinks typically consist of a mixture of flavorings, liquor and/or other ingredients and a finely-divided ice/water mixture that has the consistency of a thin paste. This type of drink is often called a "slush" drink because the consistency of the drink resembles its namesake in both viscosity and texture.
Conventionally, a frozen drink is made by placing the ingredients of the drink, including ice in the form of cubes or crushed ice, in a blender. The blender is then operated for the considerable amount of time required to reduce the ice to a finely-divided state. The mixture is then transferred to a drinking glass for consumption.
One of the principal problems with the usual method of making frozen drinks is that start-up of the motor under peak load conditions --i.e., with the blender filled with ice and other ingredients--often causes damage to the blender motor, requiring rebuilding or replacement of the motor unit. Such repair must normally be carried out at an electrical motor service company, depriving the bar or restaurant of the use of the blender while involving significant expense.
A further problem associated with the conventional method arises from the amount of time consumed while the blender pulverizes the ice in the drink, reducing the number of customers that can be served within a given time period. Finally, use of ice cubes or chopped ice causes the blender to make a great deal of noise while reducing the ice to a more liquid state.
The invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,824 successfully addresses these problems. However, the instant invention represents an improvement over that device in that it makes frozen drinks even more efficiently, freeing even more time for the bartender or other operator to engage in other profitable activities.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks quickly and efficiently.
It is another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks without frequent breakdown of the blender motor.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide apparatus which can make frozen drinks more rapidly, and preferably more quietly, than conventional blenders.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide apparatus that will minimize the amount of time required of the operator in preparing a frozen drink.